Blessings in Disguise
by Reboo
Summary: Continuation of my little on going series. Noin's family stops by one night, and she goes to visit a friend?


Blessings in Disguise

By Reboo

Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zn.com

A/N:  Since Everyone's been calling all my little short stories a series, would you guys like me to post everything under one name and just have chapters, or simply have a name for the series.  As always thankyou for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Also I'm sorry for how long this took my carpul tunnel is acting up.  By the way I really don't like this title so if you have a suggestion please fire away.

"Patience is power; with time and patience the mulberry leaf becomes silk."  

~Chinese Proverb

Lucrezia sat quietly down at the table and giggled as her three year old little sister made faces and wiggled in her chair.  Her older sister was scarfing down her food, so she could go get packed up to spend the night at her friend's house.  IT was just her, her two sisters, and her dad tonight.  Lu's mother had gone to pick up her brother's family earlier today.  They would not be home till later, and frankly she hoped they would not stay too long, actually she hoped would not stay at all.

"Here's your hot dog, and I had your crusts cut off your bread, and the bread cut into squares."  Her father said cheerily and handed Lucrezia's little sister her plate, and Gerry immediately dug into her bread first, then her got dog, pretending that the hot dog was a ship, and her moth a landing strip and she zoomed  her food into her moth making plane noises.

"So, how is it."  He said turning to Lucrezia as he sat down with his own food.  Tonight he had cooked, and it was a brisket and vegetables and potatoes in a barbecue sacuce.

"It's delicious dad," Lucrezia said after spooning a mouthful in, she always ate with a spoon when she could, and the food really was very good. Her dad had made a barbecue sauce by combining two of his rib barbecue sacuce recipes together, and it tasted great.

"You're almost done," he said turning to Lu's older sister.

"Mmhmm," the girl answered as she shoved in the last mouthful.  "You said you would bring me right." She asked getting up.  Her father nodded, and Lu's sister took off to get ready to go.

Not fifteen minutes later Lu's mother, brother, his two kids, wife and her kid walked in.  They had arrived earlier then expected, and hour and a half early to be exact.  Lucrezia groaned as they entered and her face went from happy to grim in less then a second.

"Hello," her mother said coming in and hanging up her coat.  Lu's nephew, Michael zoomed by her and she realized quickly where he was going.  After the Christmas tree.  They still had there's up, and Michael had not been here for Christmas.  She dashed away quickly and followed him, sure enough he had gone to the Christmas tree and was playing with some of the ornaments.  Lu smirked and sighed, she would be doing damage control, and clean up duty tonight.

Michael started picking ornaments off the tree and handing them to her.  She groaned, after seven hours of him being in a car, her nephew was going to be a terror tonight, more so then normal.

Garibaldi, Lucrezia's oldest brother walked in carrying his youngest son, and put him on the floor in his car seat then left.  Lucrezia flashed her brother a smile then groaned again, more work for her to do, Michael loved to beat up his little brother.

She went over and took the cover off the baby's head and gave him his bottle to suck on which was lying in the seat with him.  Hopefully it was still good.  The baby gave her a toothless smile and started eating, so she took the second to see what Michael was up to and groaned, he was in her Christmas presents.

She left the baby in his seat, and went after her other nephew.  "Can I have that please Michael," she asked sweetly, and he looked at her then handed over the toy.  Lu went and put it up.  When she looked back over her shoulder she saw him with her finished mobile suit model kit.  He dropped it though, and she picked it up quickly, not quickly enough however as Geseppi, her sister in law's six year old son was all over her.

"Oh, cool, can I play with it," he asked trying to grab it away from her.

"No," Lucrezia said quickly as her mother came in.

"We'll turn the lights on for you Michael," her mom said walking over to the outlet.

"I'm bringing all my stuff up," Lucrezia whispered as her mother passed and grabbed all her stuff and quickly brought it to her room.

Hurriedly however she ran back down the stairs to the living room.  Geseppi, Gerri, her younger sister, and Michael were running around the rooms and hallways, then they all stopped in the kitchen and started yelling just for fun.

"It's twelve decibels in here," Lu shouted, "Lower it."

IN a couple of seconds the kids complied and starting running around.  After the kids were out her mother passed to the medicine cabinet giving her an easy explanation, "They're giving me a headache."

Lucrezia nodded in agreement, and was then met with the sound of crying.  Her mother reacted quicker however and made it to her crying sister first.

"I told you not to run." Her mother lectured.  "Now go get yourself on the couch and I'll fetch you a bottle."  Little Gerri complied to her mother's orders and lied down.

Lu followed into the living room and murmured an 'atleast you get to leave soon,' to her impatient sister by the door before entering.  

Her father was in his chair with Junior, apparently her brother and his wife had left to do some shopping.

"Can I play this computer game,"  Geseppi said coming up and getting in her face.

"No," she answered she really did not want to watch him on the computer, or even deal with him at all.

"Why not," he wined back.

"Because I said no," Lu growled she had no patience for this boy whatsoever.  "I don't want to watch you on the computer right now."  She added with a little more patience.

"That's not fair," he wined and Lu grabbed the game from his hands.  After that the evening was pretty quiet, and her pestering added family had left.

"You can do what you like now," her mom said watching them leave.  So Lucrezia hopped on the computer and played on the internet before joining her parents to watch one of their favorite movies.

The next morning was church, then after that she rushed home to try and eat lucnch so she could leave home as soon as possible before her added family arrived.  Her brother's wife had invited themselves over.

Unfortunately however she did not get out before they arrived by at least Geseppi was not with them.  For the next three hours she watched her nephew Michael then at the soonest chance she bolted, and the 45 minute walk to her friends house was well worth it.  When she was allowed to spend the rest of the day there with her adopted family.

She spent four hours there playing video games, watching movies, and playing volleyball.  It ended all too soon for her however as her friends dad came up and said she would be late for church if she was not there with in ten minutes.

Silently Lucrezia cursed as her friend's dad brought her to the church.  Her stomach knotted as she entered and she felt suddenly sick.  Quietly she slipped into the back, and took the seat next to her sister.

"You're late," Lu's sister whispered as the rest of the congregation sang.

"I know why didn't you call there and remind me."  Lu hissed back.

"We called twice, no one picked up."  Her sister answered back.

"Lucrezia paled.  "How mad are they?" she whispered.

Her sister simply grimaced.  This was not good news.  So Lucrezia kept herself quiet during the rest of the service, her queasy feeling never really leaving.

At the end as they filed out Lu's parents came up behind her.  "So you did come," her father said, she simply turned her head and smiled at them.  She could not believe they were not mad at her, she definitely had not expected this, it was like a small blessing in disguise.


End file.
